Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars
}} |productor =*Kathleen Kennedy *John Swartz *Simon Emanuel *John Knoll *Jason McGatlin |guión =*Gary Whitta *Chris Weitz |música =*Michael Giacchino * |reparto = *Felicity Jones *Diego Luna *Ben Mendelsohn *Donnie Yen *Jiang Wen *Forest Whitaker *Mads Mikkelsen *Alan Tudyk *Riz Ahmed |distribuidora =Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |país =EE.UU. |idioma =Inglés |traducción = |estreno =*15 de diciembre de 2016 (RU) *16 de diciembre de 2016 (EU) |duración = 133 minutos |presupuesto = |canon = |timeline = 0 ABY, días antes de ''Una Nueva Esperanza'', con un prólogo en el 13 ABY |era = |sigue a = [[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith|Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] |seguido de = [[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza|Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] }} Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars, también conocida simplemente como Rogue One, es una película de acción real de Star Wars, la primera de la serie de películas antológicas, que será estrenada el 16 de diciembre del 2016. La película cuenta con la dirección de Gareth Edwards y está producida por Kathleen Kennedy, presidenta de Lucasfilm. Gary Whitta elaboró el primer borrador del guión en el tanscurso de 2014, y Chris Weitz completó el guión en 2015. La película está basada en una idea de John Knoll, Supervisor General de Efectos Visuales de Industrial Light & Magic. La banda sonora de la película será compuesta por Michael Giacchino, con lo que será la primera película de acción real en el canon oficial de Star Wars que no cuenta con música de John Williams. Rogue One será protagonizada por Felicity Jones, Diego Luna, Ben Mendelsohn, Riz Ahmed, Donnie Yen, Jiang Wen, Forest Whitaker, Mads Mikkelsen, y Alan Tudyk. Genevieve O'Reilly vuelve a interpretar el personaje de Mon Mothma, líder de la Alianza Rebelde; O'Reilly previamente hizo del personaje en [[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'' Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] en 2005, pero sus escenas fueron eliminadas. La película, cuya producción empezó en agosto de 2015, tiene lugar entre La Venganza de los Sith y Una Nueva Esperanza, aunque está más cerca de ésta que de aquélla, puesto que relatará el robo de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte por parte de los Rebeldes, un evento que fue previamente mencionado en Una Nueva Esperanza. Jyn Erso, interpretada por Jones, se junta con otros personajes renegados con la tarea de robarle los planos al Imperio Galáctico. Edwards ha descrito la película como una cinta bélica que pretende explorar convincentemente el conflicto, donde gente común debe enfrentarse al Imperio sin contar con la ayuda de los Jedi o de la Fuerza. Desarrollo La película fue anunciada por primera vez el 21 de mayo de 2014, con Gareth Edwards contratado para dirigirla y Gary Whitta para redactar el guion. El 9 de enero de 2015, Whitta abandonó el proyecto tras completar un borrador preliminar del libreto. El 26 de enero de 2015, fue anunciado que el guionista nominado al Oscar Chris Weitz había sido contratado para reemplazar a Whitta. El Presdiente de The Walt Disney Company Bob Iger anunció el título de la película, Rogue One, el 12 de marzo de 2015. Argumento Un prominente científico de nombre Galen Walton Erso vive junto a su mujer Lyra y su hija Jyn en el remoto planeta Lah'mu huyendo del Imperio Galáctico que lo busca, hasta que finalmente una pequeña guarnición al mando del director Imperial Orson Krennic da con él y lo insta a que regrese al Imperio para que colabore en la construcción de una super arma secreta en la que están trabajando. Erzo se niega y Krennic entonces utiliza un cruel medio de persuasión para convencerlo, pero su mujer lo defiende a pesar de que Galen le insista en que huyera, hiriendo a Krennic pero las tropas que lo escoltaban, terminan por asesinarla. Jyn que lo veía todo, se esconde dentro de una cueva donde es puesta a salvo por Saw Gerrera, un influyente partidario de la rebelión. Trece años después, Bodhi Rook, un piloto del Imperio que desertó, logra filtrar a la rebelión un mensaje holográfico de Galen en el cual él revela que el Imperio lo ha obligado a construir una súper arma de gran poder destructivo conocida como la Estrella de la Muerte. Gerrera es puesto al tanto de la existencia de este mensaje, pero no confía en Rook dado que piensa que es un agente doble trabajando para el Imperio. Jyn por otro lado, se encuentra detenida en un campo de concentración de trabajos forzados del Imperio junto a otros rebeldes, hasta que son liberados por un escuadrón de la Rebelión comandado por Ruescott Melshi luego de que Cassian Andor se entere de la existencia del arma gracias a un informante de Gerrera. Jyn es trasladada a la base de los rebeldes en Yavin IV la cual es dirigida por Mon Mothma y Bail Organa. La Alianza rebelde busca usar a Jyn para lograr una reunión con el luchador rebelde Saw Gerrera y así poder establecer contacto con su padre Galen y extraerlo antes de que logre terminar la construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte, sin embargo, Cassian recibe órdenes en secreto de la Alianza rebelde de matar a Galen, no rescatarlo, para evitar la construcción de la nueva arma. Jyn, Cassian y su droide reprogramado K-2SO viajan a la luna Jedha en busca de contactar a un grupo de resistencia local contra el Imperio conocido como los Partisanos. Con la ayuda del guerrero Chirrut Îmwe y de Baze Malbus, se enfrentan a las tropas imperiales en las calles de Jedha, pero en última instancia son capturados por los Partisanos. Jyn y los demás son llevados ante Gerrera el cual mantiene prisionero a Bodhi. Saw le muestra a Jyn el holograma donde su padre le pide perdón ya que el Imperio lo ha obligado a construir esa arma de destrucción masiva. Galen también revela que de manera intencional, ha construido un punto débil dentro de la super estructura con lo cual la pueden dejar completamente inutilizada y destruirla. Galen también menciona que los planos de construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte, se encuentran localizados en una instalación militar del Imperio en el planeta Scarif. Entretanto el Gobernador Wilhuff Tarkin asistió en persona hasta la estación espacial encontrándose con Krennic, colocando a prueba la competencia y la habilidad del director dado que desconoce la complejidad de esta nueva arma. A manera de demostrar el poderío de las armas de la Estación espacial, Krennic ordena disparar el Superláser principal de la Estrella de la Muerte a potencia de ignición de un reactor sobre la capital de Jedha destruyendo la ciudad por completo y sus alrededores. La explosión nuclear resultante del disparo arrasa con todo lo que está a su alrededor alzándose hasta el espacio. Jyn, Bodhi, Cassian, K-2SO, Chirrut y Baze logran huir en una nave que capturaron, pero desgraciadamente Gerrera que eligió quedarse detrás, muere durante la destrucción de la capital de Jedha destruyendo también la única copia existente del mensaje de Galen, siendo Jyn, la única conocedora de ese mensaje. Mientras tanto, Tarkin queda impresionado del inmenso poder destructivo de la Estrella de la Muerte, y decide remover a Krennic del proyecto con el pretexto de la deserción de Bodhi, tomando él mismo la jefatura de la estación. Con la esperanza de que el grupo de rebeldes rescate a su padre, Jyn cuenta a todos lo visto en el holograma de su padre, sin embargo, Cassian no le concede credibilidad a lo dicho por Jyn y sigue adelante, persiguiendo secretamente el objetivo de asesinar a Galen Erso. Siguiendo una indicación del holograma de Galen, los rebeldes viajan al planeta Eadu, un centro de investigaciones de nuevas tecnologías del Imperio. En este lugar, los rebeldes presencian casualmente el encuentro de Galen, Krennic y otros ingenieros al mando de Galen en una plataforma. Krennic menciona que se ha dado cuenta de que alguien ha sacado información acerca del proyecto Estrella de la Muerte y culpa, en primera instancia, a los ingenieros de Galen. Al ver a sus subordinados en peligro ante la inminencia de su ejecución en un intento por salvarlos, Galen revela que fue él quien filtró la información, pero las tropas al mando de Krennic no desisten y abren fuego contra los subordinados de Galen matándolos a todos. En ese momento Jyn logra llegar a la plataforma y Cassian se ubica a la distancia con un rifle blaster de largo alcance con el fin de llevar a cabo la misión de asesinato encomendada por la rebelión, pero finalmente decide no hacerlo. Justo cuando Krennic estaba por ejecutar personalmente a Galen, un comando de naves rebeldes inicia su ataque contra las instalaciones de Eadu, dejando como resultado que Galen resulte herido de gravedad y Krennic huya en un transporte Imperial. Galen muere entre los brazos de su hija quién se ve forzada a dejar atrás su cadáver debido a la conmoción causada por el ataque rebelde contra la plataforma. Durante el viaje de regreso a Yavin, Jyn encara a Cassian por su misión de asesinato a su padre. Mientras tanto, Krennic se dirige a Mustafar en busca de una audiencia con Darth Vader en su palacio con el fin de ganar su apoyo y reconocimiento para que pudiera tener una audiencia con El Emperador en persona, pero Vader no se deja faltar el respeto, desestimando la apelación de Krennic y usa la Fuerza para estrangularlo, en última instancia lo amenaza de muerte. Con Galen muerto, pero con la Estrella de la Muerte en pleno funcionamiento, Jyn insiste en un plan de acción para robar los Planos de la Estrella de la Muerte de la instalación militar en Scarif. La mayoría de los rebeldes, incluyendo la cúpula de la Alianza, no le conceden credibilidad alguna al plan propuesto por Jyn y se resignan a la imposibilidad de derrotar al Imperio, rechazando oficialmente el plan de atacar la base militar del planeta Scarif, sin embargo, Cassian, K-2SO, Bodhi, Chirrut, Baze, Melshi y un grupo de rebeldes están dispuestos a apoyar a Jyn en su plan. Usando un transporte Imperial robado, los rebeldes deciden infiltrarse en el planeta usando el nombre Rogue One consiguiendo permiso para atravesar el escudo atmosférico que rodea al planeta. Mientras que una parte del grupo inspecciona la base militar, la otra coloca explosivos con el fin de distraer las patrullas imperiales. En el transcurso de esta maniobra, surge una fuerte batalla, cuyas dimensiones aumentan cuando aparece la Flota de la Alianza, dirigida por el almirante Raddus y el piloto Antoc Merrick Sin embargo, pocas naves rebeldes logran ingresar al planeta Scarif antes de que el escudo sea cerrado. La batalla en tierra se complica con la llegada de caminantes imperiales AT-AT y la muerte de muchos soldados rebeldes, entre ellos Melshi y Merrick. Jyn y Cassian entran disfrazados de oficiales imperiales a la sala de archivos de la base militar, mientras el robot K-2SO protege la entrada a esta sala. Jyn logra tomar el medio de almacenamiento donde se encuentran los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, según las instrucciones de su padre, el científico Galen. Sin embargo un grupo de tropas imperiales se acercan al lugar por lo que el droide K-2SO decide sellar la entrada y se sacrifica para contener a las tropas imperiales y ganar tiempo para sus compañeros busquen otra salida. Krennic llega a la base y localiza a los rebeldes, incapacitando a Cassian mientras Jyn logra salir del complejo con el fin de transmitir los planos a la flota. Chirrut y Baze se sacrifican para activar el interruptor principal, que permite comunicación con el exterior. Esto permite a Bodhi avisar a la flota de la necesidad de apagar el escudo para recibir la transmisión con los planos del arma, justo antes de que una granada entre a su nave y estalle, matándolo. Krennic encuentra a Jyn en el exterior del complejo militar, pero ella es salvada por Cassian, quien dispara y hiere fuertemente a Krennic, poco después de que el director se entere de la existencia de un punto débil en la estación, la cual Galen Erso había dejado deliberadamente en el diseño de la misma, esto en venganza de lo que le hicieron sufrir a él y su familia. Gracias a la destrucción del escudo planetario por la flota rebelde, Jyn consigue transmitir los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte hacia la nave insignia de la flota rebelde de Raddus, el Profundidad, en la órbita del planeta Scarif. Desafortunadamente la Estrella de la Muerte llega a la órbita del planeta Scarif, en donde Tarkin, con tal de frustrar el robo de los planos ordena disparar a potencia limitada de un reactor contra la base de Scarif, destruyendo instantáneamente la antena de transmisión y toda la base imperial (y a Krennic con ella) con tal de evitar el robo de los planos por parte de los rebeldes, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Jyn y Cassian se reconcilian y logran escapar del complejo militar, pero como no tienen una nave de transporte para poder salir del planeta, estos mueren abrazados en una playa tras ser alcanzados por la colosal onda expansiva de la explosión nuclear provocada por el arma. La flota rebelde, tras recibir los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte desde el planeta Scarif, se preparan para iniciar la retirada del sistema y regresar a Yavin IV, pero sólo algunas naves pueden saltar al hiperespacio antes de ser interceptados por una escuadra de fragatas imperiales comandada por Darth Vader, que salta del hiperespacio frente a ellos. La fragata rebelde Profundidad es incapacitada después de una batalla y es abordada por Vader, quien masacra a todos los soldados rebeldes en los pasillos del Profundidad, en su intento de recuperar la tarjeta de memoria con los planos del arma. Sin embargo Los rebeldes logran escapar con los planos a bordo de la corbeta rebelde Tantive IV, abandonando la fragata Profundidad antes de que Vader los alcanze en el puerto de carga de la nave. Mientras la corbeta Tantive IV se prepara para saltar al hiperespacio, la princesa Leia declara que los planos son una nueva esperanza para la rebelión y dicho esto, parte apresuradamente a Tatooine. Créditos *'Diego Luna' como Cassian Andor[http://edelweiss.abovethetreeline.com/ProductDetailPage.aspx?group=related&sku=1942556411 Rogue One: A Star Wars Story: The Official Visual Story Guide in the Edelweiss catalogue] *'Ben Mendelsohn' como el Director Orson Krennic *'Donnie Yen' como Chirrut Îmwe *'Jiang Wen' como Baze Malbus *'Riz Ahmed' como Bodhi Rook *'Mads Mikkelsen' como Galen Erso *'Alan Tudyk' como K-2SO *'Forest Whitaker' como Saw Gerrera *'Jonathan Aris' como el Senador Jebel |first=Lizo|last=Mzimba|work=BBC|date=July 27, 2015|accessdate=July 27, 2015}} *'Genevieve O'Reilly' como Mon Mothma *'Alistair Petrie' como un Oficial Rebelde no identificado *'James Earl Jones' como la voz de Darth Vader *'Jimmy Smits' como Bail Organa *'Stephen Stanton' como Almirante Raddus *'Warwick Davis' *'Rian Johnson' como un Técnico de la Estrella de la Muerte no identificado *'Ram Bergman' como un Técnico de la Estrella de la Muerte no identificado *'Valene Kane' como Lyra Erso |equipo = *Gareth Edwards — Director *Chris Weitz — Guionista *Gary Whitta — Guionista(first draft) *John Knoll — Historia, Productor Ejecutivo *Simon Emanuel — Productor Ejecutivo *Jason McGatlin — Productor Ejecutivo *Kathleen Kennedy — Productor *John Swartz — Co-Productor *Michael Giacchino — Compositor *Greig Fraser — Director de fotografía *Neil Corbould — Supervisor de efectos especiales *Jina Jay — Director del reparto *Chris Scarabosio — Diseñador de Sonido *Neil Lamont y Doug Chiang — Diseñadores de la Co-Producción *Rob Inch — Coordinador de trucos *Neal Scanlan — Supervisor de Efectos de Criaturas *Dave Crossman y Glyn Dillon — Co-Diseñadores de Vestuario }} Apariciones *Fassio Ablund *Mytus Adema *Jalice Andit *Cassian Jeron Andor *Raymus Antilles *Jimmon Arbmab *Sirro Argonne *Ponda Baba *Woan Barso *Arro Basteren *Benthic *Harb Binli *Bistan *Caysin Bog *Danbit Brun *C1-10P "Chopper" *C2-B5 *C-3PO *Caitken *Yosh Calfor *Casido *Eskro Casrich *Yort Cavwol *Tobix Chasser *Torius Chord *Riss Clyos *Dobias Cole-Truten *Bandwin Cor *Shaef Corssin *Datchi Creel *Weeteef Cyubee *Broan Danurs *Haxen Delto *Kent Deezling *Wion Dillems *Zal Dinnes *Jan Dodonna *Davits Draven *Garven Dreis *Robich Duggsin *Edrio *Galen Walton Erso *Jyn Erso *Lyra Erso *Essie *Cornelius Evazan *Beezer Fortuna *Dustil Forell *Frobb *G2-1B7 *Pedrin Gaul *Niles Gavla *Jaldine Gerams *Saw Gerrera *Killi Gimm *Wona Goban *Warda Gojun *Torge Gommer *Euwood Gor *Gorin *Baccam Grafis *Calum Gram *Vangos Grek *Colin Hakelia *Todes Halvax *Capin Harinar *Nik Hepho *The High Priest *Chirrut Îmwe *Valwid Ined *Nower Jebel *Bozeden Jeems *Laren Joma *Omisha Joyo *K-2SO *K-OHN *Farsin Kappehl *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Chaff Korus *Orson Callan Krennic *Rodma Maddel *Baze Malbus *Brace Marko *Jav Mefran *Ruescott Melshi *Antoc Merrick *Rasett Milio *Farns Monsbee *Moroff *Mon Mothma *Oolin Musters *Nozzo Naytaan *Toshdor Ni *Has Obitt *Cycyed Ock *Vlex Onopin *Pitt Onoran *Kado Oquoné *Bail Organa *Leia Organa *Sheev Palpatine *Tynnra Pamlo *Paodok'Draba'Takat *Silvanie Phest *Tam Posla *Dunstig Pterro *Milton Putna *R2-BHD *R2-D2 *R3-S1 *Raddus *Sotorus Ramda *Barion Raner *"Rojo Doce" *Paril Ritta *Hurst Romodi *Bodhi Rook *Hermana de Bodhi Rook *Serchill Rostok *Taidu Sefla *Shollan *Huika Siliu *Pendra Siliu *Kullbee Sperado *Garn Stewer *Ralo Surrel *Hera Syndulla *Namen Takamen *Wilhuff Tarkin *Leevan Tenza *Nesta Term *Ansin Thobel *Walea Timker *Tivik *TK-1016 *TK-14057 *TK-40121 *Heff Tobber *Stordan Tonc *Gale Torg *Angber Trel *Gavra Ubrento *Oficial de la Puerta del Escudo no identificado *Ames Uravan *Darth Vader *Criden Valdas *Jon Vander *Vaneé *Feyn Vann *Vasp Vaspar *Evaan Verlaine *Tenzigo Weems *Gazdo Woolcob *Attico Wred *Magva Yarro *Guch Ydroma *Anj Zavor |criaturas= *Bor Gullet *Asesino marino opee *Reptil *Shaak *Tauntaun *Tooka |droides =*Droide astromecánico **Droide astromecánico serie C1 **Serie R ***Droide astromecánico serie R2 ***Línea R5 *Droide granjero *Droide de energía **Droide de energía GNK *Droide de protocolo **Unidad 3PO **Droide de protocolo RA-7 *Droide de mantenimiento **Droide reparador serie MSE-6 *Droide de seguridad **Droide de Seguridad serie KX *Droide táctico **Droide táctico L-1 *Droide sonda **Droide sonda Víbora |lugares =*Mundos del Núcleo **Sector Alderaan ***Sistema Alderaan ****Alderaan **Sector Coruscant ***Subsector Coruscant ****Coruscant *Eadu *Borde Interior **Subsectores independientes ***Sistema Jedha ****Jedha *****Ciudad Jedha ******Base oculta de Saw Gerrera ******Templo de los Whills *Lah'mu *Territorios del Borde Exterior **Sector Atravis ***Sistema Mustafar ****Mustafar *****Castillo de Vader **Alcance Gordian ***Sistema Yavin ****Yavin ****Yavin 4 *****Gran Templo de Massassi **Scarif ***Complejo de seguridad Imperial ****Ciudadela *Sistema Wobani **Wobani ***Campo de trabajo de Wobani |eventos = *Guerras Clon *Purga Jedi *Era del Imperio **Campañas de los Partisanos de Saw Gerrera ***Insurgencia en Jedha **Liberación de Erso **Misión al Anillo de Kafrene **Operación Fractura ***Batalla en Jedha ***Destrucción de CiudadJedha ***Misión a Eadu **Guerra Civil Galáctica ***Batalla de Scarif ***Misión secreta a Tatooine |especies =*Aqualish *Drabata *Gigorano *Humano **Alderaaniano **Chandrilano **Cíborg *Iakaru *Mon calamari *Tognath *Twi'lek |vehículos = |tecnología = |miscelánea = }} Bibliografía * * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Osborne Says Another Star Wars Movie to be Filmed in Britain - Bloomberg *Hitfix: Cinematographer Greig Fraser talks 'Foxcatcher,' 'The Gambler' and NOT 'Star Wars' Categoría:Películas antológicas Categoría:Películas independientes Categoría:Imperiales Categoría:Alianza Rebelde